De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots
De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots (later: The Lion King 2: Simba's Trots) is het vervolg op De Leeuwenkoning (1994) Achtergrond De film draait om Simba en Nala's dochter, Kiara die verliefd word op Kovu een mannelijke leeuw, die een volgeling is van Scar, samen met een aantal andere leeuwen, waaronder Vitani, Nuka, de broer en zus van Kovu en Zira die de leidster is van de troep, de buitenstaanders genaamd en in het buitenland wonen. De troep is eveneens de grootste vijand van Simba's troep. Waar De Leeuwenkoning (1994) op Shakespire' Hamlet lijk geïnspireerd, lijkt deze film gebaseerd te zijn op Shakespire' Romeo en Julia. Verhaal De fim begint enkele maanden na het einde van De Leeuwenkoning (1994). De oude Mandril Rafiki is de dieren van het Koningsland aan het verzamelen, voor de presentantie van Kiara, de dochter van koning Simba en koniging Nala, terwijl Mufasa's geest over de ceremonie waakt . Enkele maanden later zien we, dat Simba een over-beschermde vader is geworden van Kiara en dat Timon en Pumbaa fungeren als haar babysitters. Op een mooie dag krijgen Timon en Pumbaa ruzië over eten, Kiara maakt van de ruzië gebruik om het Buitenland in te sluipen, waar ze een andere welp Kovu genaamd ontmoet. Nadat de twee welpen weten te ontsnappen aan een plas vol krokodillen, worden de twee vrienden. De twee worden echter snel uitelkaar gehaald door hun strijdende ouders, Zira en Simba. Zira beweerd dat het Koningsland aan Scar toehoord, maar Simba herrinerd Zira er aan, dat hij haar troep verbannen heeft naar het buitenland. Ze verteld dan aan Simba dat Scar, Kovu heeft uitgekozen om hem op te volgen en koning te worden. Hierna beveeld Simba aan Zira, om te vertrekken en Kovu mee te nemen. Eenmaal terug in het Koningsland, geeft Simba, Kiara onder haar voeten, omdat ze zichzelf in gevaar heeft gebracht, en vraagt haar om voorzichtiger te zijn, omdat ze de toekomistige koniging is van het Koningsland. Terug in het Buitenland, is Nuka aan het klagen tegen zijn jongere zus Vitani, over Kovu's status als "The Chosen One". ''Op datzelfde moment arriveerd Zira terug met Kovu, en geeft zowel Kovu als Nuka een flinke veeg uit de pan, maar ze besluit hiernaa, dat ze de vriendschap tussen Kovu en Kiara kan gebruiken, om wraak te nemen op Simba. Enkele scènes later zien we een nu een jongvolwassen Kiara verschijnen, die zich klaarmaakt voor haar eerste solo jacht. Simba is echter bang en bezorgt om zijn dochter onbeschermt te laten, stuurt Timon en Pumbaa acher haar aan om op haar te leten, desondanks de belofte die hij gedaan heeft aan Kiara, om Timon en Pumbaa, niet achter haar aan te sturen. Als Kiara er achter komt, dat haar vader heeft gelogen, is ze woedend. Kiara gaat vervolgens verder van huis om te jagen, al zijn haar pogingen niet echt succesvol. Kort hierop zien we Nuka en Vitani een brand stichten, op de vlakten waar Kiara op dat moment aan het jagen is, en valt ze flauw door de rook, wat een nu jongvolwassen Kovu, de kans geeft om Kiara te redden. Geschrokken door de rook, vindt Simba de twee jongvolwassen leeuwen samen. Hiernaa staat Simba met tegenzin toe, dat Kovu zich aansluit bij zijn troep hoewel hij Kovu dwingt, om buiten het hol te slapen. Dezelfde nacht nog heeft Simba een nachtmerrie over de dood van zijn vader (Mufasa), die in paniek aan het klif hangt, en eraf wordt gegooid door Scar, en dan veranderd Scar in Kovu, die Simba op zijn beurt van het klif gooit. De volgende morgen rekt Simba zich uit en gaat hij drinken, aan de waterpoel. We zien Kovu dan, die overweegt om Simba aan te vallen, maar Kiara onderbreekt hem en de twee gaan samen weg, zodat Kovu haar kan leren jagen. Tijdens Kovu's les komen de twee Timon en Pumbaa tegen, die wat problemen hebben met vogels, dus de twee leeuwen helpen hen om de vogels te verjagen. Ze hebben alle vier plezier in het spelen, iets wat Kovu niet kent omdat hij het nooit eerder heeft, meegemaakt. Dezelfde nacht nog verteld Kovu tegen Kiara dat Scar , '''niet zijn echte vader was '(Kovu is geadopteerd), maar dat Scar "Was a part of him" ''Simba die aarzeld om de jonge buitenstaander, te vertrouwen vraagt ''"De Grote Koningen" ''om raad. Vervolgens raad Nala hem aan om Kovu toch een kans te geven. Kovu staakt dan zijn pogingen om zijn echte bedoelingen te vertellen aan Kira en vertrekt, maar hij word tegen gehouden door Rafiki, die hen uitnodigt om ''Upendi (wat liefde betekend) te ervaren. Na een muzikale reis door de jungle, vallen de twee als een blok voor elkaar. Kort hierop nodigt, Simba Kovu uit om toch in het hol te slapen. De volgende morgen, nodigt Simba, Kovu uit voor een wandeling en verteld de jongere leeuw, het echte verhaal van Scar, dat Kovu nooit had gehoord. Jammer genoeg worden de twee aangevallen door Zira haar troep, in een hinderlaag. Simba die beseft dat Kovu zogezegt de hinderlaag had opgezet is woedend, al beweerd Kovu met man en macht dat dit niet zo is. Na een kort gevecht weet Simba te ontsnappen, aan de buitenstaanders door op een dam te klimen, gebouwd uit boomstronken. Als Nuka een poging doet, om Simba alsnog te pakken, glijd Nuka uit en wordt hij gedood door enkele boomstammen die op hem terrecht komen. Zira is woest en geeft Kovu de schuld van Nuka's dood, Ze krapt Kovu dan in een vlaag van woede, in zijn rechteroog, waardoor er een litteken onstaat. Hiernaa gaat Kovu voor de eerste keer tegen zijn moeder in, en vlucht hij terug naar het Koningsland. Eenmaal terug daar smeekt hij Simba voor vergeving, maar Simba luisterd niet naar hem, en gelooft dat Kovu achter de hinderlaag zat en verband Kovu onmiddelijk. Hij verbied Kiara vervolgens om van de koningsrots te komen, tenzij onder een escorte. Kiara die woedend is schreeuwt tegen Simba: "YOU Will NEVER Be MUFASA!!" wat Simba zichtbaar kwetst. Later die avond weet Kiara te onstnappen, en wordt ze herenigt met Kovu, ver van huis. Ondertussen leidt Zira haar troep, richting het Koningsland, waar een hevig gevecht uitbreekt. Als Zira en Simba zich klaar maken om een één op één gevecht te voeren, springen Kovu en Kiara tussen hen in en zegt Kiara tegen haar vader dat de gevechten, moeten stoppen. Ze verteld tegen haar vader dat de buitenstaanders een deel zijn van hun troep en dat ze één zijn, vervolgens verzoenen Kiara en Simba zich. Zira die Kiara negeert, zegt tegen Vitani dat ze moet aanvallen, maar Vitani die het eens is met Kiara en gaat naast Kovu staan. Zira verteld dan tegen Vitiani "als jij niet vechten wilt, dan ga jij er ook aan". '' komt nog Release In Nederland is de film 3 keer uitgekomen op DVD, twee keer op videoband (VHS) en 1 keer op Blu-Ray (samen met de DVD). '''Eerste DVD' De eerste DVD kwam uit in 1999, heette'' De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots en gedistribueerd door Warner Home Video (dus nog niet door Disney zelf in Nederland) '''Tweede DVD' De tweede DVD kwam uit in 2004 en heette'' The Lion King 2: Simba's Trots''. Er was bij deze release bonusmateriaal toegevoegd. Deze versie wordt de 'Speciale Uitvoering' genoemd. Derde DVD De derde DVD kwam uit in 2012 en had dezelfde naam als de tweede DVD. Deze versie heeft minder Bonusmateriaal en wordt de 'Special Edition' genoemd. Eerste Videoband De eerste videoband kwam uit in 1999 en heette De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots Tweede Videoband De tweede videoband kwam uit in 2004 en heette The Lion King 2: Simba's Trots. Het wordt de 'Speciale Uitvoering' genoemd. Blu-Ray De Blu-Ray kwam uit in 2012 samen in de hoes met de DVD en wordt de'' 'Special Edition''' genoemd. In principe is deze hetzelfde als de derde DVD uit 2012. Bron *disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_II:_Simba's_Pride Universum Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots